Vampires and Valentines
by Tayhlon
Summary: What happens when unexpected visitors visit Hellsing manor? Especially if said visitor first appears in the basement. Some FF7 involved here.
1. Early to bed

I own neither Hellsing nor Final Fantasy VII. I only own some DVDs and a video game.

* * *

A breeze was rising in the deepest basement of the Hellsing manor. Beginning slow and steady, it brushed against the walls. But the breeze began to pick up speed, and lifted dust from the floor. With its new strength, it whirled in a desperate circle, pushing dust around the barren room and tugging at the cobwebs on the walls. The tiny tornado continued to pick up speed, whistling as it went. It was at this time that all of the webs in the little space were torn free and joined the flying dust. A glowing orb formed at the eye of the winds, casting shadows in all directions. The illumination it brought showed the true nature of the tiny room. If anyone were watching the spectacle, they would wonder why such a thing would or even could occur in what amounted to a cell. But this didn't matter to the orb as it expanded, or to the wind as it raced along its orbit.

As the wind reached gale force, the orb darkened and began to change shape. It started with a tiny speck, and grew quickly from there. The orb changed to more of a rectangular shape, and gained a curved top. As the new shape came into being, the wind slowed, allowing the item in the center of the room to settle onto the floor. When the former orb landed with a soft thump, the winds ceased completely, leaving the dust to settle.

Far above the basement, on the second floor of the Hellsing manor, one Sir Integral Wingates Hellsing was trying to deal with a pest problem. In her hand was a glass of white wine, and in front of her was a vampire blocking the route to bed.

"Why are you here? Did I not specifically tell you that this is my night off? In fact not just once, but twice?" She held her glass tight, imagining that it was Alucard's neck she was squeezing.

He looked her up and down, inspecting her bedclothes. "You are so stunning in your gray flannel pajamas. The bunny slippers are a nice touch." The glass shattered as it hit the wall that had been behind the arrogant vampire, and his laughter rang out in the empty halls.

"Once again. Why are you here? It had best be important."

He shrugged and turned to face the door, acting as if he were preparing to leave. Pausing, he looked back over his shoulder. "There was a disturbance in the sub- basement. Magical, no doubt. I thought you might like to know."

"Have you investigated it yet?"

"No, my master. I felt that you should be informed first."

"Fine. We'll investigate this disturbance. I'll meet you downstairs."

The vampire nodded and left, fading down through the floor. Integra took the more conventional route, using the stairs and halls to meet up with the vampires in the basement. Through unspoken agreement, Alucard led the way and Seras brought up the rear, leaving Integra in the middle. Alucard was laughing, and none too quietly, causing his master more than a little annoyance.

"Why are you laughing, might I ask?" Integra paused a moment to affix the vampire in front of her with an icy stare.

He stopped and looked back at her, his eyes traveling down to the slippers on her feet.

"Not a word."

Though he shrugged, she could still hear snickers coming from in front of her even over the squeaks of the bunny slippers.

The journey took them to an area that Integra hadn't visited for years. When the journey ended, she realized with a jolt that she recognized the door in front of her.


	2. Early to rise

I own neither Hellsing nor Final Fantasy VII. I only own some DVDs and a video game. (Currently reading the manga)

* * *

Integra gazed at the portal in front of them, and her attention was drawn to the walls around it. The arcane inscriptions surrounding the door had remained intact despite all efforts to remove them. The cleaning crew had a fit trying to scrub them off. But that line of contemplation was sobering and reminded her of more sinister things.

Though she rarely thought back on the last time she'd been down this hall and stood shivering in front of this very door, the consequences of that day remained with her still. Familial betrayal and destruction were hard lessons, but she had learned them well.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Integra steeled herself and gingerly laid her hand on the doorknob. But when nothing happened, she opened the door and sent a shaft of light down the stairs. Squinting into the darkness did her no good, so she reached to the side, fingers seeking a switch. Before she could find it, a gloved hand shot over her shoulder and with a soft click the light was on.

A single bare bulb gave the room unwavering illumination. What it revealed was surprising. In the middle of the room sat a coffin, untouched and with a layer of dust that suggested it had been in place for years.

Alucard was first down the stairs, with Seras close behind. Integra brought up the rear and examined the intruding item as she descended into the room. The coffin was made of a hardwood of some sort and was plain with no decorations, save for a company logo she didn't recognize. A glance at Alucard and she could read the anticipation on his face as plain as day. He looked back at her, seeking affirmation and she gave him a slight nod.

"Open the coffin police girl."

The direct order brought Seras back to the task at hand, and she nodded an affirmation as she stepped forward. Laying gloved hands on the lid, she ran her fingers along the surface before grabbing hold of the edge. The ease with which the coffin opened surprised her, and she jumped away as the top flipped over to the side.

They had but a moment to notice that there was an entity lying upon the white satin lining before it had moved. In fact it had jumped clear of its place of repose, executed a back flip and landed with a soft double click facing them.

Pulling itself up from a crouched landing, long black hair shifted over the crimson cape hanging around its shoulders. Sir Integra watched with narrowed eyes as the figure straightened, exposing clothing as dark as its hair. Even the fingerless glove on its right hand was black, though all she could see of the left hand were some glimpses of gold.

As he stood fully upright, the stranger's ebony hair was hanging in front of his eyes, and the collar from his cape covered the rest of his face. His hand went up, and he brushed the hair from his face, allowed a clear view for both sides.

"Vampire…" Seras put a hand to cover her mouth, though the squeaked word hung heavy in the silence that ensued as each side studied the other.

It was the stranger who spoke first. He rested his right hand upon the gun holstered on his hip and his deep red eyes glowed as he regarded them.

"Why have you awakened me?" His voice was calm, but with an underlying note of sadness as well.

"I have come to see who has dared intrude upon the home of the Hellsing family." Even as she spoke, Integra glanced over at Alucard, whose grin assured her that he knew what to do. The stranger looked quite puzzled and started to speak.

For his part, Alucard attempted to enter the man's thoughts, but found himself rebuffed by a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions. To preserve his sanity Alucard was forced to abort the attempt, though it annoyed him. Integra saw the look on his face and knew that something unusual had happened. When she glanced at the stranger her suspicion was confirmed. The stranger's gaze was unfocussed, and his lips were moving in silent supplication to an entity that was apparent only to him.

"What are you?" The stranger merely glanced for a brief moment at Alucard before returning to his conversation. This did not amuse the vampire, and he reached for his gun. This action caused quite a reaction in the stranger, as he pulled out his gun as well. In fact, as far as Seras could see, the stranger matched her master. But the targets were perhaps even more interesting.

"Why are you aiming at her? Can't you see that I am the one who is threatening you?"

A small quirk of the lips on the stranger's face, and he sighted down the barrel of the wicked looking rifle he had trained on Integra. One of the green stones on the rifle began to glow, and even as Alucard fired, the stranger whispered something under his breath.

Integra heard the stranger's breathy word, and when she looked up, the green shimmer that surrounded them did indeed look like a barrier. Even as the barrier appeared, the vampire's shot reached its edge. A shower of sparks erupted from the point of impact all but stopping the projectile. With its speed so reduced, the bullet was no longer a threat and the stranger swatted it out of the air. But that little interaction proved too great for the magical field as it began wavering. The stranger appeared not to notice the status of his defenses and kept his rifle trained on Integra.

For her part the head of the Hellsing family had remained cool and unflinching throughout the exchange. She glared at Alucard, and he just shrugged and lowered his gun. She turned her gaze back to the man who still had not moved.

"Why are you in my basement vampire?"

The man's eyes glowed bright for a moment at Integra's remark, but he lowered his gun. With a sigh, he returned it to the holster.

"I am no vampire."

"Then tell me. What are you?" Her gaze was cold and unforgiving, but the stranger seemed neither to care nor even to notice.

He raised his left arm, giving them a clear view for the first time. He was studying his hand with its cruel metallic fingers. "I was human, once." The arm dropped back to his side. "Now…." He shook his head slightly, sending his hair shifting in all directions. "If you must name me, you can call me demon."


	3. Honesty is the best policy

I own neither Hellsing nor Final Fantasy VII.

Vincent expected skepticism from them. People rarely believed him until it was too late.

"Demon? Is that your name or is it a title?"

She was very matter of fact, that one. Stance, demeanor, and attitude all marked her as the leader of the group.

"Neither of those, just a statement of fact."

A laugh drew his attention to the arrogant man who was staring at him through tinted glasses. Chaos whispered in the back of his mind, calling this one a Midian. The smirk and the cocksure attitude spoke volumes about his self-confidence.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Humans. He shrugged and shook his head. "You're always so ready to use unnecessary labels."

Seras found herself examining the coffin, searching for some clue to who this man was, and why he'd appeared here. But the only distinguishing mark on the coffin was a corporate logo. Perhaps it was more important than she thought it was….

"Are you Shin-Ra?"

He turned to face her, and for a moment his eyes shone with murderous intent. She shrank back, taking a step away from him.

"No." His voice was cold and harsh.

It took her a moment to realize that he had answered her question. Sir Integral had a quizzical look on her face, and her master was goading her on. Taking encouragement from her companions, she stepped closer to Vincent, putting herself between him and her compatriots.

"Then why does it say Shin-Ra on your coffin?" She pointed at the logo emblazoned on the lid.

"I worked for them." It didn't make sense. Had these people never heard of Shin-Ra? Something wasn't right…

"You do not look like an electrician." She stood resolute, arms crossed and jaw set.

"Where did that come from?" He studied the young woman. She was wearing a uniform, but what it signified he didn't know. Her investigative skills were unusual to say the least, but rather keen as well. But it was her red eyes and sharp fangs that stood out. It would seem that she was a vampire, just like the arrogant man.

"The logo says Shin-Ra Electric Power Company. What would a person like you do at a power company?"

"Corporate espionage, assassinations, and general hired muscle." He watched her face go slack with shock. She may not have expected his answer, but a quick glance at the others with her showed that they were not. They had the look of warriors, though the flannel pajamas the leader was wearing seemed out of place.

"Why would a power company need someone to kill for them?"

Her naiveté and wide-eyed acceptance told him that she was indeed as young as she appeared. She was young and innocent now, but how long could her kind maintain innocence?"

"They were more than just a power company. Or maybe you could say that they were crossing markets. Electrical power and political power."

A tiny current shot through the room, almost as though he'd summoned it. But when Vincent felt another current run up his spine and come to rest at the base of his skull, he knew something serious was up. Without hesitation his gun was in hand and he was prepared for the threat to manifest. The others had faded from view, but he had no time to contemplate their disappearance.

The sound of tearing cloth filled the room, and a small rip in reality appeared. A green mist came boiling through, pushing the rent ever wider. A sinister laughter set Vincent on edge. He recognized that cackle as one that haunted his nightmares, waking and sleeping. His left arm twitched, whether in sympathy or anticipation he wasn't certain, so he clenched the errant hand in a fist.

A fat cloud squeezed through, forcing the opening to double human size. As soon as the mist cleared, it revealed the source of the laughter. That greasy hair, pasty white skin, wire frame glasses, and of course the lab coat. He looked down a narrow nose, always wore a sneer of contempt, and watched everything with watery brown eyes. At just the sight of him, hatred flared strong in Vincent. But the former Turk waited, looking for the right moment to strike.

"Not precisely where I thought the exit would be, but not bad." As he moved around the room, he took no notice of Vincent standing silent and watching him.

Returning to the portal, he beckoned to someone on the other side. "Bring it through, but be careful."

The next thing to appear was a garish head. It was the gray of a weeks-old corpse, with blood vessels pulsating in red and blue. Though severed at the neck, the bloodshot eyes scanned the area and its coil like hair waved about furiously. The head was held by a pair of gloved human hands around which the hair was wrapped.

"Hojo! How could you bring that poison here?"

The professor's head snapped around like a snake, and his gaze dripped with

venom.

"The Turk? Why are you here? Well no matter. You'll not interfere with my experiments any longer." He grinned and snapped bony fingers.

The head came forward and the hands' owner phased through right after.

"You? But how?" The spark at the base of his skull exploded and Vincent's vision fogged and the darkness swallowed him.

Even as the Vincent fell to the dark, Chaos surged forward to take his place. He watched as Hojo vanished, green mist and all.


	4. Wolf in sheep's clothing

I own neither Hellsing nor Final Fantasy VII.

Author's note: Writing this story is like trying to pull dragon's teeth, difficult, but still rewarding. Queensryche's Operation: Mindcrime has been very inspiring. Eyes of a Stranger fits Vincent Valentine so well. I mean, how many people have issues like he does?

Integra sighed. She'd hoped to get some well-deserved rest. Nights off were few and far between for her. Sometimes being the head of a supernatural defense force wasn't as glorious as it sounded. She patted imaginary pockets, seeking cigars that she hadn't brought along. Irritable, she glared at the intruder who caused this trouble, but he was still, eyes unfocussed and gun at the ready.

"Our invader is a Turk. How fitting."

She narrowed her eyes. Alucard knew something, and wasn't sharing, but his wide smile meant trouble. A clatter brought her attention back to the stranger. He had dropped his rifle to the floor, and had fallen to his knees with shoulders slumped.

Seras had heard the man speak, though none of it made any sense to her. It was like hearing one end of a conversation she knew nothing about. Who or what was Jenova? Hojo sounded like a name at least, but not one with which she was familiar. A dark tingle caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end, breaking her reverie. The man was rising from the ground, deliberate and steady, somehow changed. Seras recalled that she had placed herself between this man and her companions, and felt rather uneasy at the new development.

"Can you truly identify a demon? Such creatures are able to wear the guise of a human much as you wear clothing." Though his voice was as calm and quiet as ever, it had gained an edge. His head snapped up, revealing not just a wide grin, but also fangs the equal of any vampire's. Waves of an intangible evil emanated from him as he surveyed the Hellsing camp.

"What an interesting arrangement we have here. The human's leashed the vampires."

"What manner of freak are you?"

Blazing eyes shot to Integra. His grin didn't waver and he inspected her as if she were some kind of pest. She seethed at his disrespect and wished that she'd brought a weapon along.

They underestimated him, as he'd known they would. Though bound in the inferior human form of Vincent, he moved with a speed that far beyond that of a normal human and seized the female vampire by the throat. So thoughtless of her to have placed herself so near. But so perfect for him. Her eyes went wide with shock when the metal of his left hand met her neck.

"The humans have named me Chaos."

Her hands flew to her throat in an attempt to remove his. He laughed at her struggle, a harsh and inhuman sound. His eyes glowed with an unholy light as he raised her off the ground. With sadistic glee he slowly tightened his grip and one by one each metal finger punctured her tender skin. Tears welled up in her eyes as her blood trickled out from between his fingers and onto her collar. She looked at her master, desperate for help. The demon saw her bid for help and with a snort of derision he threw her to the ground.

"Pitiful." He watched her coughing for a few moments before raising his eyes to meet Alucard's. He pointed a bloodstained finger at Seras.

"This one is your fledgling, Midian? So weak."

"Your blood reeks. You're no demon, just a man made freak."

The demon's smile vanished and he lunged at the vampire in a rage. Alucard grinned as he dodged the metal claw.

"Alucard! Destroy the freak!" The sharp command from Integra brought the vampire up short.

He pulled the Jackal out and stopped the demon's enraged charge short. His finger tightened on the trigger.

"If only it were so easy…."

A shot rang out, tearing into the demon's chest. It tore straight through, tearing his clothes and cloak, splattering the wall behind with blood. He fell to the floor and a pool of dark red flowed from the hole in his chest. The blood glowed and pulsed around him as though it was still directed by a heartbeat. His cloak spread out behind, a ragged hole marking the bullet's exit from his body. The wall even glowed faintly where the blood had landed.

"This one is not the standard freak. You said his blood reeked?"

Integra was determined to get as much information from him as she could. Damn vampire rationed it into meager portions. She knew he wasn't even telling her half of what he'd learned.

"Yes. Worse than that Vatican lap dog Anderson's."

"So he's not a regenerator then?"

"No, and he's not dead either."

"Really?"


	5. Playing Possum

Finding time and inspiration has been hard for me, and I hope you can all bear with me on this story. It's not easy, but I am still plugging away at it.

Of course I do not own these characters, I'm just using them for a temporary time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that the night had been trying was an understatement. Integral Hellsing was sitting on her bed, attempting to relax. But the whole incident kept replaying in her head, leaving her unable to sleep. Her rest would come when this riddle was solved. With that she stepped out of bed. A glance at the clock and she started planning the next step.

Several stories below…

Though the strange blood had dried and lost most of its glow, the body was still an unnerving sight to Seras Victoria. A crew had come to clean some of the mess, and had gratefully accepted the two vials of blood that she had collected. It had taken some 'encouragement' from her master to retrieve that stuff though. The smell of it was not normal, and definitely not edible, adding to her uneasiness. All he'd done was pick up the rifle that the freak had dropped before he'd…

"Our relief is here Police Girl."

"Relief?"

She looked over at Alucard, then up to the room's entrance where he was pointing. At the top of the stairs was a pair of uniformed Hellsing soldiers. They were staring down at the vampires and the corpse that was lying on the floor.

"We're the day shift."

Seras took some satisfaction in that they seemed well prepared, and trudged off to bed. Fortunately, she didn't see that the freak had repaired a noticeable amount of the damage he'd sustained. In fact, it seemed that Alucard had been accurate in that this one wasn't dead.

It was well after sunrise when Vincent woke. He refrained from opening his eyes, recalling the past night. He remembered the vampires, the woman in pajamas, and the tiny room that he had found himself in. But he had more questions than answers at the moment. He wasn't certain of what had happened after he'd lost consciousness, though he figured that it had been bad. Even without moving he could feel cold stone against his back and a cold spot on his chest, leading him to believe that he'd been shot. He didn't know who or what had shot him, but it was most probable that the arrogant vampire was the shooter. Probing for answers from Chaos led nowhere, as the demon was uncharacteristically pouting. In the past when the demon had gone on a rampage, he crowed about it in such detail that Vincent would shudder. Something unusual had happened, but the details would have to come from another source.

A conversation caught his attention. It seemed two armed men were guarding him. It sounded like they were flipping though a wallet.


	6. Back to Square one

As you all know, I don't own any of the characters therein, (with the exception of Buckman and Thacker). I am just writing the things rolling around in my head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards were standing at the foot of the stair. They were examining the strange currency they had found.

"What is this?"

"Looks like some kind of money. I have no idea was country uses gil though."

Unnoticed by either man, the 'corpse' was standing up. Anger lit his eyes when he recognized his wallet in their hands.

"I believe that belongs to me."

The man holding the wallet dropped it and reached for the gun slung sloppily over his shoulder. It was fortunate that his partner wasn't as clumsy. Vincent was brought up short by an assault rifle.  
"How about you relax. We're not here to kill you or be killed by you. The boss wants to speak with you."

He sighed and brushed hair from his face. Vincent was surprised that the soldiers didn't flinch from him as so many had before.

"What do you mean?"

"You wear these." He held up a pair of handcuffs. "And act real nice."

Deciding that it would be better to further assess the situation, Vincent nodded his agreement. The clumsy soldier pulled out a radio as his partner handcuffed their prisoner.

"Buckman. Don't forget the wallet." The man adjusting and testing the cuffs sounded annoyed.

The man holding the radio looked sheepish as he retrieved the wallet. But the radio lit up and a man's voice rang out, calling for Buckman to respond. Vincent listened with interest to the conversation. He learned that the soldier's commanding officer was Farguson, and that Sir Hellsing was the person to whom he was being taken.

"He has awakened? Good. When can I expect him here? Fine." Integra hung up the phone and settled back in her chair. Reaching into her pocket, she found a lighter for the cigar that had wound up in her hand by unconscious habit. Lighting it, she inhaled deep and exhaled with a sigh. It was a bad habit true, but she felt that she deserved some sort of release by vice.

A soft knock at the door interrupted her reverie.

It wasn't the soldiers, but he was expected. Walter opened the door with great skill, as both of his hands were full. The stranger's gun was in her retainer's hands, and it looked unwieldy there. He laid the weapon on her desk with great reverence.

"Well?"

"I regret to say that I was unable to make any of the stones react. But I can say that this rifle is very well crafted, though rather heavy. Also, it is designed for sniper use."

"So our visitor?"

"Is equipped with a high powered sniper rifle."

Before she could say anything more, a sharp knocking came from the door.

"I shall get the tea, Miss Hellsing." Walter left with a bow and a smile out of the side door.

Integra watched him leave before she barked out a gruff 'enter' and stubbed out her cigar. She was expecting the soldiers and the prisoner they had with them. She saw that the lead man was holding something.

"Sir Hellsing!" He saluted her. "We have escorted the intruder to you as ordered. We also found this on him." He set the wallet on her desk by the gun. "It contains identification and what appears to be currency."

The soldier stepped back, and Integra opened the wallet. She flipped through it finding the currency and the I.D. She looked the card over before returning her attention to the man in front of her.

"Vincent Valentine?"

The stranger looked at her. "That is my name."

She held up the card, comparing the image on it with him.

"Security Division?"

"Yes, among other things."

"Ah, you did say corporate espionage last night, correct?"

He nodded, quiet and solemn again.

The soldiers were standing enthralled by the conversation. Though they didn't know the story, it was just getting more and more interesting. At least, until Integra realized they were still there.

"You two. Buckman and Thacker, you're dismissed." She fixed them with a stern glare to silence any possible attempts to 'protect' her.

She watched them shuffle out of her office as slowly as they could, before returning her attention to Vincent.

"Is this photo recent?" She held the I.D. up and turned it so that he could see it.

"No."

"How old would you say it is?"

"About fifty years."

"Of course. Your hair has grown out quite a bit."

She saw shock flit across his face. She had seen more than her fair share of unchanging freaks to let this one bother her. But he was like all the others, thinking he was special. Time for more precise questions.

"Are you still in the employ of Shin-Ra?"

"No."

"And this weapon," she gestured at the rifle, "a standard issue gun?"

A slight shake of the head from Vincent indicated that it was not. Narrowing her eyes, Integra decided on yet another tactic.

"In the basement you called yourself by a different name."

"Chaos."

"The statement was matter of fact and bitter, all at once. What was driving this man to these feelings? Most people who had become 'empowered' freaks were far more giddy.

"Yes. You acted out rather violently against one of my underlings."

"Chaos and I are not the same. We just share…" He choked off the end of his sentence.

"So you're possessed."

He shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"Possession is never simple."

A mirthless laugh escaped him. "I am a unique case."

She looked him over and considered the knowledge she had. It was time now to utilize some of the things she'd learned from Alucard. Perhaps she should drop one of the names.

"Can you tell me who Hojo is?"

His eyes blazed and his face twisted into a scowl when she uttered the name. Integra reached for her handgun, as it looked like he was out for blood. With a sharp snap the handcuffs' linkage broke. But his rage was brief, and he calmed after a few moments.

"That man made me what I am today."

"Which is?"

He pulled the cuffs from his wrists, breaking them open with ease. Integra's hand tightened on her gun, preparing herself.

"You put it rather well when you called me a freak." He dropped the mangled handcuffs.

For several breaths, she watched him prepared for an attack. But he didn't move, he merely stood watching her. With careful determination, she returned her hand to the top of the desk.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know how I arrived at this place. In fact, I don't have a clue where 'here' is."

Walter chose that moment to enter the office with the tea. He brought it in on a large tray, balancing it with ease. Integra moved the objects off of her desk to make room for the tray, and he placed it on her desk. Before anyone could say a word, he'd poured two cups. He smiled as he prepared one for her and placed it in front of her. She took a moment to savor the aroma. She watched as Walter asked Vincent how he liked his tea. He seemed very uncertain at first and ended up with just a bit of sugar. Walter was evaluating him, and she wouldn't put it past the old soldier to have been listening at the door. With a nod, Walter exited the room again leaving them alone again.

Integra took a sip of the tea, relishing the exquisite flavor. When she turned her gaze to Vincent she saw that he was staring into the cup in his hand. The way he stared at the tea in the cup was quite sorrowful. His eyes, those red midian orbs, spoke of someone who had seen things that make a weak person crumble. He broke the tableau when he tilted the cup to his lips.

"The tea is very good."

"Yes, Walter finds the best. I really must say he never disappoints."

"I feel that I must explain myself further. I am intruding here, and you do deserve it."

Integra was surprised at the candor with which he spoke.

"If you are asking about Hojo, I suppose you want to know about Jenova as well."

She nodded, and took another sip of tea.

He nodded and shifted the tea to his left hand, the cold metallic unfeeling hand. "In my mind the two are forever linked, for it was Hojo who used that monster to create more monsters."

"Including yourself, I presume?"

"Yes. He believed that Jenova was an ancient."

He took another sip of tea, and with a ragged breath, continued on. "That fool man Shin-Ra followed the infernal scientist like an addled child. I just followed orders like the sheep I was. So much for being a 'Turk'."

"As far as I know, a turk is someone from Turkey."

He looked taken aback when she said that. "In Midgar, a turk works for Shin-Ra."

"So you were elite?"

"Yes. But I was put in a position where I had to guard Hojo, and after a disagreement, I wound up as a guinea pig."

"That is how you were possessed?"

"Yes, but Chaos was the fourth of them…"

"The fourth?"

"Yes. The other three are weaker, and I can control them better. Hojo also injected me with cells from Jenova and infused me with mako."

She looked over the rim of the cup with eyebrows raised in question.

"Mako?'

When she nodded, he continued. "It's the lifeblood of the planet. Shin-Ra was draining it for power."

"And injecting you with it as well?"

"I may have been one of the first, but not the last."

He drank deep of his tea, draining the cup and setting it on the tray.

"I am sorry to have inconvenienced you, and to have caused harm to one of your staff."

Integra looked at him, evaluating him. "You may stay here if you can keep your demons under control. We can force you to comply if it becomes necessary, so don't make it an issue."

He nodded an agreement, and she smiled.

"Further, I want you to work for me. If you can fight your own personal demons, perhaps you can also fight some external demons."

His grim smile showed that he had expected as much. "I can fight monsters, if you wish me to do so."

"Fine. Walter will show you to your room."


End file.
